Swan Queen Drabbles
by a.michelle29
Summary: Just a brunch of drabbles. Rating may vary depending in what of stuff i'll write. If you want me to write someting specific feel free to promp it to me via PM.
1. Tattoos and a drunk Regina

"Please remind me why I agreed to do this?" Regina hissed as the needles entered in her ankle again

"Because you were drunk and staring at the flower on my wrist and then decided that this was a good idea" Emma responded with a satisfied smile on her lips.

"You could have talked me out of this" the brunette hissed back as she glared at her wife.

"Regina, you practically dragged me to the car" Emma said as she looked at some drawings that were at the tattoo studio.

"I hate you" the brunette hissed again, Emma warned her that the ankle was a sensitive spot to get tattooed onto, but as ever the stubborn Regina Swan-Mills, didn't listened to her wife warning.

"No you don't, you love me, remember? That's why you married me"

"It's never too late for a divorce, dear" Regina eyed her whit a smirk on her lips.

"It is, we already have a son" Emma responded as she rounded the counter and stood looking over the shoulder of her wife "Besides, I _did_ told you that the ankle was a sensitive spot to get tattooed on"

"We're done" Kat, the girl that was tattooing Regina announced as she putted the tattoo machine away and cleaned the tattoo with water and then applied Vaseline "Take a look" she said looking up and giving a smile to Regina.

Regina walked to the mirror in the left corner of the studio and looked in awe at the angel wings adorning her ankle; Emma embraced her from behind and rested her head in the crock of her neck "Why did you choose angel wings" she asked as she kissed her shoulder.

"Because they remind me of Henry, since the moment I adopted him he became like a little angel, he saved me from the darkness" was the simple answer.


	2. Night Terrors

Everything was black. She didn't know where she was less she knew if she was accompanied by someone. Suddenly a flash of white and the room illuminated, she covered her eyes and blinked a few time letting them adjust to the now brightness of the empty room.

There she was, standing in the middle of an empty room until a noise caught her attention, the clacking of chains, and a well known voice reached her ears.

"_Emma"_. She heard her name being called repeatedly "_Emma. Emma, please, help me_" she knew who the person calling for her was.

_Regina._

Then she saw her. Regina appeared in the middle of the room in front of her, she was pressing a hand to her side, she was bleeding. Fear creped through her just as green eyes connected with pleading brown ones.

_Please_. She could see her mouthing just as she tried to reach to her with her hand.

Emma tried to run, but then there was again the clacking of chains, she tried again, but just as she lowered her eyes she saw them, her wrist were clasped with silver bracelets that connected to chains that were hanging at some part of the ceiling the room, she couldn't move.

She tried again and again until the flesh of her wrist turned red, suddenly the room was shaking.

"_Emma"_. she heard when the room stopped to shake and instantly looked for Regina in the room but she wasn't there any longer.

"_Emma, wake up" _she heard as the room started to shake again. she closed her eyes."_It's just a dream, darling wake up" _

She then opened them again, staring at her was Regina, brow furrowed and eyes full of concern and care, even worried her girlfriend was beautiful.

"Darling, are you okay? What were you dreaming about?" asked Regina, worry and concern lacing her voice

"It wasn't a dream, it was more like a nightmare, i dreamt about you, you were bleeding and i couldn't save you, i was being held by chains and i couldn't move, i couldn't save you Gina'" responded the blonde, her voice cracking "You were there, your eyes pleading me for help and i couldn't move, i couldn't save you"

"Hush, love" Regina whispered as she wrapped her arms around Emma and brought her closer to her "I'm here, it was just a dream, Emma, i'm here and i'm not going anywhere" the brunette whispered as she kissed her girlfriend's temple.


	3. Henry's Name

Friday. Friday was a tradition day.

Regina had a busy day at Town Hall and Emma had to help her father look for a group of teenagers that got lost in the woods that surrounded the not-so-small town of Storybrooke, but Emma would never miss dinner with Regina and the usual glass of wine offered to her after Henry was asleep upstairs in his room.

Neither of them knew when it became a tradition to have Emma over for dinner every Monday and Friday but neither complained, it was a "Swan-Mills Tradition" as Henry named it.

They had dinner; a wonderful home-made veggie pizza made by Regina and a movie by Henry's request and after that both women moved to Regina's study to have a glass of wine and chat.

"Regina?" a hesitant Emma asked sipping her glass

"Yes dear?" the brunette asked from the couch as she tucked her legs underneath herself.

"I want to know Henry's name story" the younger woman said with a slight curiosity in her eyes.

"Well" Regina started as she took a sip from her glass "You already know that his first name is in honor of my father, what you don't know is his second name… Daniel. Henry Daniel Mills. I named him after the two people I loved the most in my life" there was a slight tremble in her voice.

"Why?" Emma asked giving her the curious puppy eyes and her dimple.

"Because since the moment the adoption center allowed me to hold him, I knew he was going to be the person I loved the most" Regina finalized with a smile.


End file.
